Monsters Within
by Darkened-Innocence
Summary: A Loki X Reader. Nat goes undercover at a science facility, where she finds a hybrid, half-human, half-raptor. Later she breaks free of her cage and sees open air and teh sunfor the first time in decades. Then she's taken into custody by S.H.E.I.L.D. where Nat trys to reason with Fury. Later she meets a disgruntled Loki, and she slowly finds where she belongs.


Avengers X Reader: Monsters With in Ch.1

Swearing, violence, gore, possible some fluff, and evil scientists.

It was never always this way. I wasn't always a monster, locked up for study and tests, unloved. I used to be human, I had parents. I used to be normal. But that all changed that one fateful day. I was six years old. Mom and Dad had brought me to work that day. I was quiet and I stayed out of their way, I watched with interest. I never told them I understood what they were doing. I loved coming to work with them. Something had gone wrong, it's kind of a blur. I remember that I tried to get to them, as everyone exited the building in a hurry. Some chemical combination had spilled and was filling the air with poisonous gas. Or at least, that's what they thought. They were working with Velociraptor DNA. I was trapped in the lab and I couldn't get out. I collapsed to the ground, pain ripped through my body. My skin felt as though it and my blood were boiling. My screams turned to agonized raptor screeches. My fingers lengthened some and razor sharp claws replaced my finger nails. My skin became covered in green, blue, and red scales. My toes fused together, leaving me with four large toes on each foot. My toenails also became razor sharp. My spine lengthened into a tail. My legs broke and bent, giving me the legs of a raptor. My eyes became those of a reptile, keeping some of the human qualities, like seeing color. I now also had two eyelids. My face stayed the same except for the eyes and the scales. When I go on instinct my teeth become razor sharp and pointed. I now also mainly ate meat, mostly raw. I also still had hair, and as I grew, my body matured. In both Velociraptor ways, and the human ones as well. I got breasts, they were small, barely b-cup, if I had to guess. I no longer wore clothing. No when my transformation was finished and the air in the lab cleared. They found me. Mom and Dad knew it was me. I was the only one who didn't make it out. Instead of loving me, they locked me up and treated me like an experiment. I could talk, I could think, I had feelings and emotions, but I didn't let them know. They didn't deserve to know. I was kept in a cage, some type of new metal from Africa, Vibranium, I think. I couldn't claw my way out. I was stronger than the regular Raptors. I am now twenty two.

A year ago someone came. She was kind, she knew my pain a little. She comforted me when she found me crying. Her name was Natasha Romanoff. She promised me she'd get me out. She said she'd take me somewhere I can be myself, and not live like an experiment. I could get the collar removed from my neck. I would never have to wear chains again. I could wear clothing, specially designed for me. All I had to do was wait. And I have waited. And waited, and waited. I was beginning to lose hope. I was beginning to hate humans.

It was a normal day for me. My blood was taken, I was feed, and they tried to cut off my scales. They still had yet to find anything powerful enough to remove them. They always gassed me, so they can work around me. The gas never worked though, not that they knew that. I let them think that. Today was the day I was getting out. I knew enough of my powers to get out. I knew they wouldn't be able to put up a fight. They always leave the door open or unlocked when they take the samples. They think they're safe, but they don't know how wrong they are. With or without outside help, I was getting out of this miserable facility. This cage that forever seems to taunt me, dare me to try and escape. Oh, look here come the pathetic maggots now. They gas me and I pretend to get dizzy and collapse to the ground. They come in and begin doing their tests. I smirk. And slowly grab one of the scientists' foot. She freezes and looks down, whimpering. I can smell her fear. It smells so good. The others look and freeze up. I twitch my tail and they jump. I snap my eyes open and glare at them like a predator would its prey. I hiss slightly. I see one of the scientists call for security. I jump up and roar. They all scream. I tear them apart. I would have let them live, but their fear was intoxicating. It wakened my instincts. They also didn't feed me before they started. So I was very hungry. I figured it was okay to eat them, since I was no longer human. I tore into their flesh and ate as I went. I finally made it outside. The sun burned my eyes and I hissed at it. I saw some helicopters. They shot at me, sleeping darts. I roared at them and one shot a sleeping dart into my mouth. The drug flowed through my system. This stuffed actually worked, I was out. Before I was out though, I saw one person, that made it all okay.

"Natasssha." I hissed out, as I passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Avenger's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had put a muzzle on _, the raptor human hybrid. They bound her with steel to an operating table. They took samples and kept the doors locked. Natasha was furious. Not only at Director Fury, but at the institute were _ was kept. They let her snap, she lost her humanity. Fury refused to listen.

"She's not dangerous! She was only trying to get out of that hell hole!" Natasha yelled at Fury. Fury rolled his one eye.

"She is dangerous, she ate human flesh." Fury says plainly. Natasha slams her hands on the table. She growls.

"I promised her we wouldn't do what they did to her. I promised her she wouldn't be judged. I promised her she would be okay!" Natasha yells again.

"Director Fury the subject has awoken and we have a situation in the operating room." A voice came on over the PA system.

"And you're telling me she's not hostile?" He says as he turns and runs to the operating room with Natasha close on his heels. When they got there they were absolutely blown away. They watched as _ tore through the bindings, ripping them off like paper, ripping the muzzle off. She got up and roared at the scientists in the room. They were trapped, they couldn't open the door because then _ would get out. "Shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Reader's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and was angry. She promised. I tore through the bindings. I ripped the muzzle off my mouth and roared, scaring the scientists in the room. One of them peed his pants and one of the women fainted. I growled and jumped off the table.

"You will take me to Natasssha." I hiss at them. They are too shocked to move. A Velociraptor, just spoke to them. They guy who peed his pants fainted. Sissy. "Let me out. Open the door and don't make any ssssudden movementsss."

When no one moved I looked about the room, finding it made most of glass. I smirk and shake my head. How stupid are these people? I charge at the glass digging my claws into it before smashing through it. I sniff the air and whip head toward Natasha. She smiles at me and comes toward me. She removes all of her weaponry and kicks it behind her.

"I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry that Fury locked you up like that. He wouldn't believe me when I said you weren't dangerous." She says walking toward me. She wraps her arms around my scaly body and hugs me. Tears form in my eyes. It's been forever since I was last hugged. I hug her back and am careful not to dig my claws into her back. The man behind her lowers his weapon. He looks slightly confused. I laugh.

"What?" Natasha asks pulling away. I wipe my tears away.

"Nothing. He just lookssss sssso confusssed." I say pointing to the man. Natasha looks at him and laughs with me.

"That would be because that's Director Fury. He thought you were hostile." Natasha explains. I glare at him and he raises his weapon again. Natasha glares at him too. "_ has every right to glare at you Fury. Our men shot at her, and she didn't attack any of them."

"I didn't attack becaussse I could sssmell you. SSSo I knew that you were the good guysss." I say shrugging. Natasha looks at me with pride and Fury, well he just looks like an old man who's bitten off more than he can chew.

They lead me to my room, where I change into some clothes Natasha made for me. It's a suit made of spandex. And it's Black. It fit perfectly, I could move in it and feel free. I smile and put on the slightly modified trench coat over it, the trench coat was a light brownish color. I liked it. I brushed my (H/L) (H/C) hair and arranged it the way I wanted it. My bangs covered my right eye slightly, hiding the (E/C) orb. I walk out and cock a hip and put my hand on it. I look down my nose at Fury.

"You think I look lessss hossstile now?" I question him. He just looks at me. He gestures me to follow him. I do and he leads me to a large room. There are several agents that stop and stare. The Avengers are sitting around the table. Natasha admires her work on my outfit. I have to say, she did a great job on it. I flip my hair. "Well, sssincce Fury isssn't going to introduccce me, I guessss, I will. My name issss _. For a code name, my code name will be Raptor."

They all stare at me some more. I sigh. "Natasssha, tell them to ssshut their mouthsss and if they want to ssstare they can do it on their own time."

"You heard her. Shut your damn mouths." Natasha orders. I smile.

"Thank you Natasssha. I like the outfit you made for me too. I fitsss perfectly." I praise her. She waves her hand in the air like it's nothing. "It'sss one of the kindessst thingsss anyone'sss done for me in a long time."

"So, you're the experiment that was taken in the raid on the labs of Drs. _(L/N)_." Tony says scrutinizing me. I growl at him. "Sorry to talk about your parents like that." He quickly apologizes.

"Don't be. If they were the ones doing the tessstsss when I essscaped then I would have made very well sssure that they were dead." I hiss, anger filling my voice and eyes. "They knew that their little girl turned into the monssster and they locked her up in a cage for the ressst of her life until ssshe died. I am no longer their daughter. I have no parentsss."

The Avenger's all look sad at this realization that I truly did hate my parents, and no longer considered myself their daughter.

"Damn thing. I can't get it to work." Dr. Banner says smacking a small touch screen device, probably an iPad. I look at it curiously.

"Let me try." I say He looks at me like 'what can you do'. He hands it over any way and I immediately remove the screws with my claws, I rewire it and fix a few other things. "There. It ssshould work now. I've upped the memory capacccity, rewired the deviccce ssso that it runsss five timesss asss fassst, alssso the battery lassstsss three timesss asss long. It'sss an iPad right? It'sss efficiencccy ssshould be sssixx timesss asss fassst." I say handing it back to him. His face is shocked and I can tell I did it right. Tony looks at me like 'new science buddy' and in jealousy, because he couldn't get it to work that fast either. I smile and take a seat.

"Okay, you know me, but I don't know you." I say looking at the Avengers. They all nod and Tony begins.

"I am Tony Stark, Billionaire, Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist, and Iron Man." He says with a 'sexy' smile. I just nod and turn to the man next to him, who was the first to recover from the initial shock.

"I am Steve Rogers, they also call me Captain America." Steve says shaking my hand. I smile and turn to the man next to him.

"I'm Clint Barton. I'm also known as Hawkeye." He says, messing with his bow. I nod and turn to the man in armor.

"I am Thor, God of Thunder." He thunders. No pun intended. I nod and look at the last man.

"I am Dr. Bruce Banner. I'm known as The Hulk too, although I prefer Banner or Bruce." Banner said, and I don't really blame him. "How did you know how to do that? You were six when you were turned into part raptor, and were put in a cage with no education. So how did you know what to do?"

"I wasss the daughter of sssome top ssscientssstsss. I watched and lissstened, I sssnuck thingsss and messssed with them. I taught myssself." I reply to his question, I turn to Natasha.

"Natasha Romanoff. A.K.A the Black Widow." Natasha says, reintroducing herself. I smile.

"I know." I say smiling. "Ssso what are we going to do? Training? Ssschool? Tour? What?" They were all looking at me like I'm hyperactive or something. "What? If you were locked up in a cage for sssixxxteen yearsss you'd want to ssstretch your legsss too."

"True. How bout we test how your skills are. And why are your 's's enunciated more?" Tony fires at me. I smirk.

"Why? Isss it bothering you, Ssstark? I'm part reptile, apparently that'sss how we talk." I hiss, standing up. "Are we going to get thisss ssshow on the road or are we going to sssit here and reflect on our livesss?"

"Right the training center is over this way." Fury says leading the group. "Not even the Hulk can tear the place up."

"Don't blame me if thisss placcce getsss totaled." I say. "Can we make it jungle themed?" Fury nods and presses the buttons to make it jungle themed. I smile and turn to the Avengers. "Okay, me againssst you guysss! Ready ssset go!"

I sprint away into the jungle before they can respond.

"Man, she's perky. Does she really think she can take us all at once?" Tony asks getting into his suit. They all shake their heads. "I don't think she knows what she's dealing with."

"I think she's thinking the same thing. Velociraptors are a reptile that hunt in packs like the modern day wolves or lions. They confuse their prey as to where they are, then while one has its attention, the other attacks. Their skin also allows them to blend in with their surroundings, making them harder to spot. They are also very smart and known to make traps for their prey or enemies." Natasha explains.

"Great. We let her pick the theme, and gave her a head start." Clint growls at Tony. They all sweat drop.

"AW MAN! I can't believe I thought she was being perky! She set us up." Tony rants. I smirk, damn right I did. I had already set up some traps for them and made it they would think I'm in one spot when I really wasn't. I can be so evil sometimes. Clint went to the trees, but does he really think that will help him see me? Iron man was too loud to hide, and Dr. Banner just looked around nervously. Natasha was careful, and Thor flew above the trees, making it impossible to see me. Natasha activated one of my traps and tensed up when I screeched at her, and she didn't know where the sound came from. I took her out, apologizing for doing this. Clint was next, trying to save Natasha, he spelled his own doom. Iron man well I attacked him, my teeth becoming pointed and sharp. I give the raptor call for help and dash into the jungle, circling around and attacking Tony from behind. I tore through his armor, damaging it badly. He flew up and brought me in range for Thor to get me with his hammer. It hurt and just pissed me off. I twisted around, landing on Thor, biting him and tearing at his armor. I got him to drop his hammer and I grounded him, securing him next to Clint and Natasha. I also secured his Hammer so that he couldn't use it to get away. Tony came after me again and I took his already damaged armor down, connecting some wires that made it so he couldn't move. I stuck him with the rest. I go after Captain America next. He threw his shield at me and I caught it in my teeth. I smirked at him and crushed the Vibranium shield, tearing it apart. I through the pieces away and hissed at him. Taking the position to jump.

"Oh, Shit." He said turning to run. I pounced on him and gave him quite a few good gashes. I tied him up next to the rest of the gang. Now I just have to get Dr. Banner. The son of a gun is good at hiding. I find him and I sneak up on him. I hiss and growl frightening the man. I smirk. I really do love being bad too much. I even got him to turn in to the Hulk. I attack, clawing and biting. He throws me into a rock and I screech. I get up and attack again. This goes on for about six more hours of us hunting, hiding, and attacking each other, when finally we both just pass out from blood loss and exhaustion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Natasha's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The simulation stopped showing a naked bloodied passed out Banner and a passed out bloodied _. The entire arena was also torn to shreds from their fight. Fury twitches as he unties us. I cock an eyebrow.

"She did warn you. So you can't blame her." I tell him and he just pinches the bridge of his nose. He orders me and some other female agents to get _ cleaned up and bandaged, and put in her room. She's gonna be starving when she wakes up. We'll be lucky if she doesn't go primal on us and eats the staff. I told him, we told him, but does Fury ever listen to us? Nooo… I roll my eyes when I think this. I sigh, oh well. Might as well get started.


End file.
